[unreadable] The candidate's long-term career goal is to become an independent investigator in biomedical informatics, with a specific focus on text mining as a translational tool in biomedical research. The candidate's immediate goals are to strengthen his independent position as a faculty at Yale University, to position biomedical text mining as an essential part of the University's curriculum and to build strong collaboration with scientists in both computational linguistics and basic biomedical research. The candidate career development plan is a logical continuation of his previous work. The proposed project will help to establish the candidate as an independent researcher in the wider biomedical informatics community. The general aim of this proposal is to develop a text mining-based translation informatics tool that helps geneticists in pinpointing likely disease candidate genes from whole genome linkage scans. A collaborative environment here at Yale enables the experimental validation of these findings, and an iterative refinement of analytical methods. While the focus of the project is on genetics, there is a growing demand to analyze and make sense of whole genome high throughput information in various disciplines. The candidate aims at establishing text mining as an important tool for such purposes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]